1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning apparatus for a speedometer gear box.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that a caliper bracket and a speedometer gear box are provided on an axle of a front wheel of a motorcycle. The front wheel being supported on a front suspension through the axle. The caliper bracket is supported for pivotal motion on the axle in order to support a brake caliper for braking a brake disk mounted on a hub of the front wheel. The speedometer gear box is supported on the axle for detecting the speed of rotation of the front wheel and operates in response to rotation of the hub of the front wheel. The pivotal motion of the speedometer gear box is limited by a stopper disposed on the opposite side of the caliper bracket with respect to the front wheel and provided on a front fork.
When the speedometer gear box is disposed on the opposite side of the caliper bracket with respect to the front wheel as in the prior art example described above, the positional relationship of the speedometer gear box to the stopper of the front fork can be confirmed by visual observation readily without being disturbed by the caliper bracket. However, if the speedometer gear box is disposed on the same side as that of the caliper bracket, then since it becomes required to dispose the speedometer gear box between the hub and the caliper bracket and provide the speedometer gear box and the caliper bracket for pivotal motion relative to each other and provide the stopper on an inner side surface (a face adjacent the speedometer gear box) of the caliper bracket, the stopper comes to a position in which it is held between the caliper bracket and the hub and it is difficult to view from the outside.
Furthermore, where such a structure having the speedometer gear box and the caliper bracket located on the same side and the axle supported on a front suspension of a pivot link type is adopted, the speedometer gear box is positioned and secured in a state in which the vehicle body is assembled and the weight of the vehicle body is applied to the front suspension. However, as the front suspension is contracted by a static load of the weight of the vehicle body and so forth, the caliper bracket is pivoted around the axle. As a result, the speedometer gear box must be positioned at a position spaced away from the stopper. Therefore, the positioning operation is difficult in this state. In addition, since the stopper cannot be confirmed readily by visual observation as described above, the positioning operation is very difficult.